


Cherry Cola

by strawberryjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Innocence, Love Confessions, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjihyo/pseuds/strawberryjihyo
Summary: Dahyun grew up a church girl. Momo did not. Two girls from different backgrounds meet in the same community college. Likely friends turn into likelier lovers.





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> y’all idk im on my dahmo shit lol

The community college student tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear in a kittenish manner and awkwardly smoothed her black-and-white striped shirt across the front. She shuffled quickly back to her seat, knowing she’d just botched the presentation she had been practicing to deliver for two weeks. How was she ever supposed to concentrate on her speech whenever she could feel everyone’s eyes on her?

For the rest of her class, she absent-mindedly drew in the margins of her notebooks that she definitely didn’t use for her notes — but rather, for the very same she was doing at this moment. It always proved to pass the time more quickly. By the time she’d finish drawing something she considered to be half-decent, she could usually hear her classmates shuffling out of the room.

Same as ever, her friend was waiting for her to zone back in. “Dahyun.” Nothing. “Dahyunnieee...” Nada. “Dubu!” This time, the assertion in the other girl’s voice seemed to snap Dahyun out of it. She jolted slightly, feeling her heart rate pick up. “Class just ended. You coming?” the girl said, reaching over to play with a bit of chub on Dahyun’s face.

“Momo!” she flinched, feigning annoyance, but the slight flush on her cheeks told a different story. She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder, carrying her pen and notebook sloppily in one of her arms. The pair linked their free arms together, walking side by side in perfect sync down the stairs and out the door.

Dahyun and Momo had always been somewhat friendly to each other since they’d met in college, so it was no surprise when Momo, the older of the two, had asked to get closer. And then, before they both knew it, there they were — walking out of the small building together and towards a small restaurant across the street from the campus.

Neither of them knew when the friendly lunch dates started, but neither of them were complaining, either. They’d talk about life, girls, home, whatever conversation they could make. 

And so, they ordered their food, had a chat, and sat for a while.

Whenever they finished, they headed to Dahyun’s house. Both of her parents were home. They wouldn’t allow Dahyun to go to other people’s houses too often in fear of her doing something she shouldn’t, and the bedroom door was never allowed to be closed. Even between two friends like Dahyun and Momo. Dahyun’s parents were a bit more than moderately conservative, to say the least. If they knew she was a lesbian, God only knows what would happen. And Momo, especially more recently, would do anything in her power to make sure that the overprotectiveness wouldn’t turn into borderline emotional abuse.

(Because, if she was being completely honest with herself, sometimes Dahyun would act a little out of place or weird — even with the people she should have been most comfortable with by now.)

Aside from all of these things, the times they spent together were fairly enjoyable, and they felt that vibe from one another. It was only during this latest visit when Momo scooted closer to Dahyun that the usually warm feeling turned somewhat electric. Dahyun’s parents were downstairs, and the girls would hear them coming if they needed to, right?

Right.

So, of course, when Dahyun flinched at her mother’s voice calling the girls down, Momo scooted back away. But thank the good Lord above, it was only for a snack. Dahyun’s mom could be nice sometimes, and this was one of them. When they got downstairs, they saw their snacks and glasses of cherry cola waiting for them. Whenever everything else was a mess, the little unchanging things like these would give Dahyun the smallest bit of comfort and hope. It would keep her sober in the sense that she’d feel safe and out of harm’s way as long as there was one constant.

Momo and her cherry cola? Those were her constants. And she was so, so grateful. 

They almost rushed their eating so that they could go back upstairs, after being stopped by her mother. “Why so fast? Going up there to talk about boys?” the older woman laughed at her own joke, both of the younger rolling their eyes. As if. Dahyun grabbed Momo’s hand and led her back upstairs and into her bedroom, once again, where they both did their own things for a while.

Finally, Momo let out a loud burp that made Dahyun howl with laughter, only God knew why. 

“There’s almost nothing I enjoy more than hearing your laughter.” interrupted the taller. “Your smile is really pretty.” Dahyun stopped laughing, holding the same smile as before, but replacing the laughter was a little panicky feeling and a red color covering the surface of her fair-skinned face. And just like that, she drew back and became shy.

“You’re one to say that.” Dahyun shot back at Momo, grabbing whatever confidence she could gather from inside herself. “You’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen. I’m glad to get to know you every time we talk.” She took a seat next to Momo, placing her hand on the girl’s clothed tummy where she knew to be a toned abdomen underneath. Momo wrapped one arm around the slightly younger, her free hand reaching up to Dahyun’s chubby cheek just the same as earlier.

“I like our times together.” Momo smiled. “And I’m glad fate made our paths cross as well.” Dahyun let out a breath after hearing that, not failing to notice how Momo’s gaze lingered on her lips for just short of three seconds, and how her eyes flitted back to Dahyun’s. “Your breath still smells sweet.”

“Yeah..?” Dahyun’s face was burning, and with every silent exhale, Momo felt the urge to kiss her friend more and more. “Yours does too.” It was obvious that her red face wasn’t going unnoticed, especially when Momo removed her hands and repositioned them on either side of her face and caressed one of her cheeks with a thumb. It was an awkward position.

“Here. Sit across from me.” ordered Momo. “It’ll be easier.” Dahyun followed her orders, scooting herself to be sitting on her knees in front of her friend and wondering what exactly was going to be easier.

And in an instant, she stopped wondering, because the loving gaze that she received from the other girl was a bit more than your typical philia or storge. And the way her hands returned to Dahyun’s face in such a gentle manner. And the way that a smile crept across Momo’s lips could only mean one of a few things. And... Dahyun knew what that was, because Momo’s eyes were closing, and so was the gap, and her heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

It felt like it happened so quickly, and Dahyun wanted more, so she initiated the next one and made it longer. Although she wasn’t the best kisser, it was worth it. Plus, it was with Momo.

Just like that, they pulled away from each other, unable to keep the goofiest grins off of their faces. The moment between them was sweet, innocent, and able to wash away all of the problems in the world, even if for a few seconds.

“I’ve loved you since February, you know.” Momo said, after a bit of silence.

“I love you.” Dahyun replied.

“No, like—“

“Yeah. I know. I love you. Never been more sure of anything. Since February. Same as you.” Dahyun did sound sure, and she was. So, so sure.

And she made sure the other one felt that, too.


End file.
